A Sister's Vengeance
by Dr. Karen
Summary: The sequel to 'Are You The One I Love'. Well, been two years since Manjoume's curse was broken during his first year of Duel Academia. Him and Judai's relationship is still going strong. But what happens when his ex's sister comes to plot her revenge?
1. Prolouge: A is for Asami

**KK:** This is the revised version of the prologue that's in Asami's POV. Of course, FP and I are gonna attempt to do alphabet chapters where the title of the thread begins with said letter from the alphabet. An example of that would be like … B is for Boy and a chapter would be written surrounding the concept of that word. This is something I've tried doing at my boards but only one person made an effort to try it out and … failed. … Yeah, but you get the idea. And I'm starting around the time the third semester at Duel Academia is beginning as well as I've decided to go with addressing the characters by their sub names. **(does shifty eyes)** Yesh, I've been more in tune with Japanese culture lately since I've done a lot of forum role playing but anything I put in Japanese, will be translated at the end of the chapters.

**FP: (sings) **w00t w00t pull ova dat ass too phat! w00t w00t pull ova dat ass too phat!

**KK: **O.o WTF?

**FP:** XDDDDDDDD

**KK:** Crazy ass.

**FP:** **(puppy dog eyes)** But … but you love it when I'm crazy. T.T

**KK:** Yes, FP, I love it when you're crazy. **(rolls eyes)**

**FP:** YAY! I R LOVED! XDDD

**KK:** Anyway, I hope you all liked my 'Are You The One I Love?' story because this is the sequel to it. So sit back, relax and just have some fun reading.

**FP:** w00t! I'm doin' my happy dance. **(does happy dance)**

**KK:** Alrighty then, here we go! Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue: A is for Asami**

As I sat upon the windowsill of my room, I stared out the window, gazing up at the stars, the light that shone from the moon, illuminating its beautiful solar rays in which shattered the darkness that shrouded itself around me. I AM alone. I have been alone for five years. No one to talk to. No one to share my deepest secrets with. Those carefree days are no more since the tragic death of my older sister, Hinabi Daishi. I was only the mere age of nine years old when she died. How she died you ask? It's a funny thing really. If you're a believer in Wiccan religion, black magick, spells and other such nonsense that surrounds the entire concept of what those back in the day would call a 'Witch'. But for one that is Wiccan, the religion is mere right of birth and family origins. On our mother's side is where the both of us got it from. There's really no obligation whatsoever to practice rituals and spells. Most these days just use herbs and ingredients as remedies for healing, bringing good luck, etc. But not Hinabi and certainly not me.

Iie, we've gone beyond mere healing and luck. Ever since I was young, I've been able to communicate with the spirits of the deceased, this being how I am able to still talk to my dear sister. And as for how she died, it's really sappy if you ask me. But it was because of a boy. This very boy that would be the same age as she if she were alive today. He broke her heart by telling her to leave her alone and out of anger, she swore on her life that she would make him pay dearly. Such a foolish thing to say and do in my opinion but hey I was nine, my mind wasn't on the same level of common sense. Then again, she was twelve, and I wouldn't call what she had with this so called boy 'love'. More like a 'fling' or 'puppy love' if one gets more technical with it. But that's another discussion for later.

Anyway, moving on. Hinabi was very inexperienced when she tried to cast a spell that was far too strong for her to handle, especially with what little abilities of her own she had. She'd summoned a witch by the name of Izanami, an evil and vicious woman who only used my sister as part of her revenge scheme to get back for those that have hurt her in the past. She took Hinabi's soul as a price for acquiring her help, but she was defeated two years ago by someone who apparently fell in love with the boy that broke my sister's heart. But now that I am fourteen, I am old enough to enrolled into the very school this boy attends, that school being 'Duel Academia'. This guy also comes from a rich family that is big on appearances, publicity and whatever else they could use to give themselves a good reputation. He is a good duelist from what I hear. Heh, it makes things much more interesting.

I've made an alliance with my sister and together, justice will be served in the end. Since Izanami failed in making this very person suffer, it's up two the two of us to do what she couldn't. Who is the one responsible for my dear older sister's demise? Why none other than Manjoume Jun of the Jun Family. I vowed on my sister's grave that he'd pay for what happened to her. He caused this! The spell she cast was to make him see what it feels like to be heartbroken. Of course, the spell itself required Manjoume to be turned into a girl, creepy but as revenge plots go, kind of hilarious and humiliating all in one. Unfortunately, it didn't turn out like it should've and Hinabi didn't fully read the instructions to the spell to make sure that she didn't have to sacrifice anything important. Too bad she had to pay with her soul and lose her life, and her blood is now coursing through Manjoume's veins.

"Asami! Dinner!" called my mother from downstairs.

"I'll be down in a minute!" I called back to her.

Standing up, I brushed the wrinkles out of the white skirt I was wearing, making my way towards the door, my hand placed firmly on the knob as I grit my teeth in anger at thinking about having to face Manjoume two months from now. The thought of it brought a twitch to my right eye, wanting so much to strangle him the moment I see him. But, I have to restrain myself. Blowing my cover would only reveal what's in store for him and this supposed lover he has.

"You know what you must do, Asami-chan," said a familiar voice. I already knew who it was, hearing it brought a smile upon my face.

As I turned my head, I saw Hinabi's spirit sitting in the middle of my bed, with the older appearance of a sixteen year old while wearing the same clothes that she'd left this earth in but slightly bigger, her long brown hair done up in a ponytail and her olive green eyes were staring me down. Sometimes when I was younger, a few months after her death when her spirit came to me, I used to wonder if I could give her a change of clothes, maybe even do her hair, but of course I couldn't. I am only able to speak to her, not touch her. Touching Hinabi would've been pointless since she is nothing more than a restless apparition. Still, the idea in a way is sort of, how should I put this … humorous?

Chuckling, I turned to face my sister completely, my arms folded across my chest. "Don't worry, Hinabi-nee-sama, the first part of the plan is in motion." I grinned. "Otou-sama and Okaa-sama have agreed to let me attend my first year at Duel Academia. It's set. We will succeed together in bringing you back to life and … killing Manjoume. Your blood is the key to make this all work after all. Without it, you'll continue to remain as you are."

Hinabi laid back against the pillows, stretching her legs out, crossing one over the other as she stared up at the bedroom ceiling, her lips forming into an evil smile. "That won't happen so long as we do everything we've talked about. Manjoume will pay … but I wonder … just how lovely it would be to see the expression on his face once I return to life and he sees me for the first time in five years."

"Oh he'll be surprised, hell, he might even think he's going crazy." I held my right hand out in front of me, staring over at my sister. "In the meantime, I shall work on giving you a temporary body that won't reject your spirit. We'll give ourselves different names so he won't get suspicious, because after all, he is smarter than he looks. Then again, he does walk around with the face of a female now, getting close to him won't be easy."

"Hmph. I don't expect it to be easy, but I do indeed expect it to be quite entertaining." Hinabi sat back up, laughing a bit. "Until the day arrives where you have to leave, we've got some more preparing to do. For now, dinner. You don't want to keep Okaa-sama and Otou-sama waiting. They tend to get nosy way too much when you spend ungodly amounts of time in your room."

"Hai, Hinabi-nee-sama," I said, nodding my head as I resumed to leave my room and head downstairs for dinner.

I will make you regret the day you ever met my sister, Manjoume. Your day … is coming …

* * *

**KK: **You wanna do the translations or should I do them?

**FP:** I'll do it! XP Since you do all the explaining of other stuff. Okay, first translation: Iie means No, Hai, everyone should know means Yes, Otou-sama, is the formal way to address ones father, the same with Okaa-sama in being the formal way to dress ones mother. And Asami addresses her sister as 'Hinabi-nee-sama' because it is her way of recognizing that she is the OLDER sister, otherwise if she was younger I think it would be 'onei-sama' or 'imoto-sama'. I think. I forget. But yeah, so far those are the only translations for you confuzzled people. XD

**KK:** LOL, anyway, I decided to keep this chapter in Asami's POV but add a little more depth to it, like where she's actually talking to her sister and they're discussing bits and pieces of their plan but not entirely going into detail as to HOW they're going to do everything. I wanted to leave that as an air of mystery and suspense. I am debating whether or not to use Yubel or have her be involved in some sort of way in this story since I skipped two semesters and went straight to the third.

**FP: **And it makes it easier to add in any of the lovable characters that were introduced in season three like Jim, Broodie or however you spell his name, Johan **(coughsgaycoughs)** and many, MANY MORE! XDD

**KK:** O.o You just sounded like a TV infomercial, just now, minus the fact that you just called Johan gay.

**FP:** Did you know in Japanese his name is pronounced 'Yohan'? … Can we just call him Jesse anyway? XD

**KK:** Yes, I knew that his name is pronounced that way and he's also voiced by a woman too.

**FP: **GAY!

**KK:** Shut up.

**FP: **XDDD Did we just make a ShadyVox joke?

**KK:** Yo homie, just chill it.

**FP: **O.o What?

**KK:** Word. XDDDD

**FP:** Review and constructive criticism is welcome! A revised chapter one coming soon!


	2. Welcome Back!

**KK:** Back with chapter one. I know you all have been waiting for this chapter.

**FP:** Squee! And we're going to have someone else joining us on this little story adventure. Syrus4ever!

**S4E:** Hey everyone what's up? I'm S4E for short and I'm going to be adding another OC character in the story. It's a guy, of course.

**KK:** Don't worry. We're always welcome to accepting new OCs. But always as a little challenge, we'd have to fix them up before we can use them.

**FP:** That's right! So, if you want to add an OC to this story, then we won't mind.

**S4E:** Sweet! So, send us the OCs you want us to use. Hmm, probably about at least five will do us good.

**KK:** Then five it is! Enjoy chapter one!

* * *

**Chapter One: Welcome Back!**

It was a warm and sunny day on Duel Academy Island. Second semester has just begun for everyone. It was also a new semester for Chazz and Jaden. It'd been two months since Jaden found out Chazz's secret. They'd been going out ever since then. Everyone was surprised that Jaden even lasted two months with the fact that he's clueless on the subject of love. Boy, was everyone wrong.

And since it was the second semester, there were also more new students, new teachers, and just new everything. Everyone was now gathered inside the school to hear what Chancellor Crowler had to say. Yes, Crowler is Chancellor now.

"Students of Duel Academy, welcome to a new year! I am Chancellor Crowler and during this school term, things are going to be different. As you know, dear Sheppard has left us but only for a little while. Anyway, everything will remain pretty much the same with some twists in-between. So, without further ado, welcome, new students and old, to Duel Academy!"

And with that, everyone cheered in excitement and left to go to their dorm rooms.

"Jaden! Jaden!" shouted Chazz, running towards Jaden with her arms out stretched.

"Hey Cha—AAHH!!"

Chazz had basically lunged at Jaden causing them both to fall down. Since they're both still Slifers, they still have to stay at the Slifer dormitories. Chazz insisted she be moved there since she wasn't an Obelisk student anymore.

"Hey, Chazz, how was your summer?" Jaden asked, while trying to sit up.

"The same as always, except my brothers weren't there during the whole entire summer. Which is a good thing I might add. My mother and father are shocked that I came back home as a girl. Anyway, I missed you," replied Chazz, still hugging Jaden.

Jaden chuckled. "I missed you too. I'm glad your parents aren't giving you a hard time about your decision. Come on, let's go inside my dorm. I'm sure Syrus is already in there by now," he said as he and Chazz got up off the ground.

"I can't. Well, not right now. I can't stay in your dorm room with you," said Chazz.

"What? How come?" asked Jaden.

"Chancellor Crowler is making me room with another Slifer student. That's not a guy, apparently," explained Chazz.

"Aw, bummer. Hey wait, you're the only Slifer girl that I know Chazz."

"Yeah, I know but according to Crowler, there's been another Slifer girl at Duel Academy. We just don't see her. She skips her classes or either prefers to do all of her work in her dorm room. So far, she's shared her room with no one. I guess I'm the lucky one who gets that privilege," Chazz explained.

"Wow, who knew? It's okay Chazz. I know you really wanted to bunk with me. Oh well, we'll still have a good year nonetheless, right?" Jaden smiled cheerfully.

**(Chazz's POV)  
**_Ah, Jaden's smile. Even when things seem hopeless, he still manages to smile. I don't know how he does it.  
_**(End POV)**

Jaden looked at Chazz and noticed that her face expression changed. "Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah Jaden. I'm fine. I'm… just gonna go find out some more about my new roommate." Chazz slowly turned away from Jaden and began walking pass the other dorm rooms until she found her room.

Jaden, on the other hand, was still a little worried about Chazz. Though he didn't say anything.

**(Jaden's POV)  
**_Chazz… I hope nothing happened to her over the summer. I know she's the type of person who doesn't like to show any feeling, but… she needs to learn how to talk it out with someone. Even if it's not me all the time.  
_**(End POV)**

Chazz went into her assigned dorm room and found that it was slightly dark inside with posters of rock groups all over the wall. There was also a guitar case sitting in the corner next to the window. The desk had a big hamster cage sitting on top of it with four big rats inside of it. And there was a smaller cage on the floor with a white cat inside that was… slightly growling.

And of course, there's the person who is staying in the room. The girl that students have been whispering things about was lying on the top bunk bed with her headphones on, listening to some music. She didn't hear Chazz come in but she did notice she was standing in her room at the door.

"Uh, hi. I'm your new roommate, uh, Chelsea," Chazz said.

The girl sat up straight on her bed. She took her headphones off and just stared at Chazz. She had short raspberry hair and terra cotta eyes. She was wearing the shirt part of the girls uniform but she was wearing her own red skirt that looked like a kilt with a pair of black goth pants underneath with a pair of black goth boots. There was also a long collar around her neck that was attached to a choker.

"So, you're my new roommate? First things first, I get the top bunk, as always, and you can have the bottom one. Problem?" the girl asked.

"Well, I was wondering if I could have the—

"NO!" the girl shouted. "Bottom, where you sleep. And sometimes I might let my baby out of her cage so she can stretch her legs at night, so if you find her in your bed, don't freak out. She's not going to eat you."

Chazz shot the girl a confused look. "Uh, when you say, 'your baby', you don't mean one of your rats do you?" she asked.

"They're my babies too but no. They stay in their cage. I was talking about my kitty cat. I might let her walk around during the night to stretch her legs because she'll meow constantly all night if I don't let her out. Also, I listen to rock music and I will blast it up high. Complain and the Mighty Chicken Overlord shall have your soul and eat your brains." The girl put her headphones back on and began head-banging to her music.

"HEY!! You can at least tell me your name!!!" yelled Chazz angrily.

The girl took her headphones off again, but this time, she turned her music off. "I know you did not… just yell at me?"

"Can you blame me?! You're rude, weird, and you have strange animals for pets! Except for the cat, of course. You can't possibly expect me to stay in this dorm room with you under these conditions. Some things in this room are going to have to go." Chazz crossed her arms in anger.

"Touch anything in this room and I will burn you alive in your sleep. Rich or not, you're not about to have your way in this room. Now you can put your shit over there in the corner or you can take your shit and leave. I don't mind having some peace and quiet for the third time.

"Fine, but at least tell me your name," replied Chazz.

"Tiffany. But my friends call me crazy, nuts, bipolar, and schizoid. You, on the other hand, can't call me any of those because you are not my friend," said Tiffany.

"Likewise. I guess the rumors about you were true after all," said Chazz, putting her hands on her hips.

"You mean, me skipping classes, throwing stuff at teachers heads, threatening them violently with words, my foot up their asses, me plotting their slow and torturous deaths? Then yeah, that would be me. And I don't really care what people say. They're all shit-starters and fuck heads as far as I'm concerned. My friends might be dropping by later. So, I want you to be nice to them," said Tiffany.

"If they're as nuts as you, then that's going to be a little hard," replied Chazz.

"Fuck… you." Tiffany flicked Chazz off with her middle finger.

"Whatever."

* * *

Meanwhile in Jaden's dorm room, him and Syrus were sorting out their decks. They didn't have to worry about their rooming situation. They had the same room from last semester. Eh, in other words, they were happy.

"So, Jaden, do you and Chelsea plan on doing anything this year?" asked Syrus.

"Uh, what do you mean, Sy?" Jaden asked.

Syrus sweat dropped. "You know, you two have been an item for quite some time. You haven't thought about… you know… making out?"

"Kissing? Well, we've already done that, if that's what you're asking," Jaden replied.

"No, no, no! I meant have you and Chelsea had sex yet," Syrus said.

"Wha?" Jaden sweat dropped and blushed at the same time.

"Well, have you?" asked Syrus.

"No, of course not. Chelsea and I are just dating for right now. We're not even thinking about… sex… yet," Jaden, said.

"You sure? Because there's a rumor going around that you two are really close and that you've been… doing other things together," explained Syrus.

"Well, rumor or no rumor, it's definitely not true. Besides, if our relationship lasts longer than anticipated, then… we might. But I always assumed couples wait until their older or married."

"Some do. Anyway, let's talk about something else. I know you don't like to talk about your relationship with Chelsea all the time," replied Syrus.

"It's okay. It's not really a big deal to me. So, ready for the new year at Duel Academy?" Jaden asked.

"Sure and hopefully no one's going to try and take over the world at the end of the school year like last time. We don't need that again." Syrus crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Well, there's a first time for everything eh, Sy?" Jaden laughed.

Syrus laughed too.

"Hey Sy, what was up with the sudden questions about Chelsea and me?" asked Jaden.

"Well, it's still weird knowing that you have a girlfriend and I don't. Then again, neither did Chumley. I hope his job with Pegasus is going well," Syrus said.

"I hope so too. And don't worry so much Syrus. You'll find that special someone eventually." Jaden smiled and then sweat dropped.

**(Jaden's POV)  
**_If he only knew that Chazz was really Chelsea. I wonder if Chazz is ready to tell everyone the truth so we won't have to hide this anymore.  
_**(End POV)**

"What's the matter Jaden?"

"Huh? Oh nothing. Nothing's wrong. Hey, I'm going to see if Chelsea's all settled into her dorm," Jaden said as he got up off the floor. He gathered all of his cards in his hand and sat them on the desk.

"Why can't I go?"

"Uh, I didn't think you would want to considering she's sharing a room with another girl at our dorm," explained Jaden.

"What girl? The only girl at her dorm is Chelsea, since she wanted to stay at our dorm and not the Obelisk Girls' Dorm. We have another girl staying here dorm? Wow, this is a small world," said Syrus, excitedly.

"Yep it is. And I didn't know that there was a girl even staying in our dorm since she doesn't come out much and she skips her classes. Other than that, she sounds okay, I guess," Jaden replied.

"You guess!!!??? Jaden!!! This could be my chance to actually get a girlfriend!!! I wonder what she looks like?" Syrus hopped up off the floor.

"Uh Sy, chill. It's just a girl. And what if she has a boyfriend already? That's something you have to think about too," said Jaden.

"But if she's been staying at our dorm for this long and no one's seen her, there could be a million possibilities. C'mon, let's go Jaden." Syrus hurried and put his shoes on and ran out of the room.

"Hey! Wait up Syrus!" Jaden called, running after him.

* * *

Meanwhile in Chancellor Crowler's office, he was trying to get a new student situated into a dorm room but she refused to stay in the Obelisk dormitory.

"Please reconsider, young lady. The girls in the Obelisk dorm are the highest level of dueling. Why would you want to be a Slifer student when your scores are higher than that of a Slifer?" Crowler asked.

The girl crossed her arms and spoke up. "Look, I have my reasons but those reasons are none of your concern, Chancellor Crowler. Besides, I am the only one that decides my rank. Not my scores. I'd prefer to start from the bottom and work my way up. That way I'd know for sure if I qualify to be an Obelisk student," the girl explained.

"But madam, you come from the finest of families. Surely you would want to have your own dorm room in tiptop shape and decent food to eat," said Vice Principal Bonaparte.

"That may be but I still want to be a Slifer student. No matter what anyone else says. Now if you can arrange for me to have all those things while I'm a Slifer, then that'll be fine. I may be Hisakonagi Daishi of the Daishi family but I will not be treated like I come from a rich family by being an Obelisk," said Hisakonagi.

Crowler sighed. "Fine, we'll set you up a room in the Slifer dorm. But you might end up having to room with someone," he said.

"This is absurd! Those Slifers are taking over this school. That dorm needs to be torn down!" Bonaparte said angrily.

"NO! I'm Chancellor of this school and what I say goes. The Slifer dorm stays. And if Miss Daishi wants to be a Slifer student, then we have no choice but to do what she wants. We have to do what's best for the students," said Crowler.

"Like what? Wearing pink ruffles? Oh please. All right, Miss Daishi, you can be a Slifer. I wouldn't recommend it but we'll let you be a Slifer. Maybe you can somehow get rid of the Slifers for us," Bonaparte replied while smiling evilly.

"Well, it would add to what I have planned to do for this year. Sure, why not." Hisakonagi crossed her arms.

"You can't be serious! Where will you put all of the students if you get rid of the Slifer dorm?!" asked Crowler.

"Leave that to me, Chancellor Crowler." Hisakonagi gathered her things and left the office to head on over to the Slifer Dormitory.

"This is going to be a long year," said Crowler, sighing.

"And an interesting year at that." Bonaparte smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Slifer dorms, Syrus and Jaden were going to Chazz's assigned dorm room with the girl she's supposed to be rooming with. Of course, Syrus couldn't stop talking about _'the possibilities'_.

"I mean just think, she could hang around us. Everyone pretty much thinks we're cool now," replied Syrus.

"Yeah, I guess. Oh, here we are. Chelsea's dorm." Jaden lightly knocked on the door.

"Do you think she's in there?" asked Syrus.

"She should be."

Just then, the creaked open slowly and a head was peaking from behind it. It was Tiffany. She had an icy cold and creepy look on her face. It's what she does to scare away people from her dorm room. Obviously it didn't work on Jaden and Syrus.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Uh, hi, we're looking for Chelsea. Is she in there with you?" asked Jaden, trying not to look scared.

"That's for me to know. What business do you have with her?" Tiffany asked with a dark monotone in her voice.

"I'm her boyfriend," replied Jaden.

Tiffany turned her head and called for Chazz to come to the door, who by the way, was sitting on the bottom bunk bed.

"Hey, your boyfriend's at my door," she said as she went towards the beds and started climbing the ladder that went to the top bunk bed.

Chazz happily jumped up and ran to the door.

"Jaden!" she said excitedly as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Jaden kissed her back.

"Hello, are you forgetting someone?" Syrus was waving his arms in the air to get their attention.

Chazz broke the kiss to speak. "Sorry Syrus. How was your summer?" asked Chazz.

"Boring. I had to go to Duel Camp. Oh and by the way, who's your roommate?" Syrus began blushing.

"I heard roommate! Are you talking about me?" Tiffany asked as she lifted her head up off her pillow and looked down at Jaden, Chazz, and Syrus.

"No, of course we aren't. But since you mentioned it Syrus, gentlemen, this is my roommate, Tiffany." Chazz crossed her arms.

"Hi there. I'm Jaden Yuki. Nice to meet you."

"And I'm Syrus and I'm very happy to meet you." Syrus smiled as his face turned even redder.

Tiffany arched her left eyebrow and looked at Syrus. "Is short stuff for real?" she asked.

"Pretty much." Jaden chuckled.

"About what? Why am I always left out of the important conversations?"

"You're too happy Syrus is what she meant. That is what you meant right?" asked Chazz, glaring daggers at Tiffany.

"Not really. One of these days, you will wake up without your eyeballs, new meat that has entered my dark sanctuary." Tiffany laid back down on her bed and closed her eyes.

"O…K… any idea what she meant by that?" Jaden asked.

"Not a clue. Hey Syrus, Jaden and me are going to go and hang out down by the beach. Why don't you and _Tiffany_ talk and get to know each other." Chazz began pushing Jaden out of the room.

"Sure. That's cool." Syrus grinned happily.

"If and when you come back, he may not be here anymore," Tiffany replied.

"I don't mind. I'd rather be here than anywhere's else."

"Is something wrong with Sy—

"We'll talk about it later Jaden." Chazz pulled Jaden by his arm and out of the room. She pushed Syrus in and closed the door behind him.

"You really are clueless sometimes aren't you?" Chazz asked.

"Clueless about what?" asked Jaden.

"Yeah, you just answered my question already."

"I did? How—

"Don't worry about it Jaden," replied Chazz, cutting him off in mid-sentence.

"Okay. Why are we going to the beach again?" asked Jaden.

"Because I want to be with you while everyone else is in their dorm rooms getting situated. Besides, I made something special for us down by the beach," explained Chazz.

"What did you do?"

"I can tell you until we get there, honeybunch." She kissed Jaden lightly on his left cheek. He blushed. "Come on." Chazz winked at him as they both left the dorm and began walking to the beach.

* * *

**KK:** I haven't written anything in awhile so if this kinds sucks, I'm sorry. When I get my writing mojo back, I'll fix it to make it sound better.

**S4E:** I don't think anything's wrong with it. And you can't blame yourself for the computer not wanting to work.

**FP:** He's right. And I don't think anything's wrong with it either. I miss writing the Yugioh/Sailor Moon crossover with the others. When are we going to start back working on it?

**KK: **When I finish revising it and post it on the Dueling For Love and Destiny message board for Yugioh/Sailor Moon fanatics.

**FP:** Oh, okay.

**S4E:** Cool. I might want to help with that. Anyway, chapter two coming soon.

**KK:** Yeah and Chazz and Jaden might get even more cozy with each other in the next chapter.

**FP:** Haha! They're gonna do it!!

**KK and S4E:** Shh!!!

**FP: **What? (pulls out Dr. Banner plushie and strokes it)

**KK:** Not again.

**S4E:** No flamz but con crit is welcome.

**KK:** Review!


	3. Beach Romance

**KK:** And we're back with chapter two.

**FP:** And I have my plushie. (hugs Dr. Banner plushie)

**S4E:** Is she obsessed with plushies or something?

**KK:** Well, I know she has a plushie of a character from Inu-Yasha but that's about it. But, yeah, I think so.

**FP:** (scoffs) You guys are so mean!

**S4E:** No, you just need to be put on a plushie diet. (snatches Dr. Banner plushie away from FP)

**FP: **NOOOOOO!!!! MY PRECIOUS!!! (cries)

**KK:** O… K… anyway, time for chapter two to start! Things are going to start heating up!

**S4E:** So enjoy, while… uh… FP cries for a while.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Beach Romance**

Chazz and Jaden walked hand-in-hand all the way to the beach. Though, Chazz had Jaden blind-folded the entire way there.

"Uh Chazz, how come you can't just tell me what you planned?" asked Jaden.

"Because, that would spoil the surprise, Jaden. You know that. Besides, with what I have planned, I hope we make it all the way to the dessert," Chazz replied, smiling seductively.

Jaden's stomach began growling. "Now that you mentioned it, I am pretty hungry," he said.

Chazz giggled. "You're always hungry. Okay, here we are," she replied as she removed the blind-fold from over Jaden's eyes.

To his surprise, Chazz had set up what looked like a gourmet picnic what all sorts of foods and side dishes. And let's not forget the Apple Cider, chilled in ice, all placed neatly on a picnic blanket. Jaden drooled hungrily.

"Oh cool," he said happily.

Chazz smiled. "Do you like?" she asked

"Like it? I love it! I can't believe you did all of this. When did you do all of this?" asked Jaden as he sat down on the picnic blanket.

"Oh, let's just say that Miss Dorothy helped me a little." Chazz sat down next to Jaden. "So, you have your choice of what you want to eat first," she said.

Jaden thought about it for a moment and then said, "All of it looks so good, I don't know where to start."

"Well, that's totally up to you, Jaden. Go ahead and dig in." Chazz smiled lovingly.

"Thanks." Jaden grabbed a plate out of a picnic basket and began fixing him some plate of food and Chazz did the same.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Slifer dorms Hisakonagi or rather Asami was in her dorm room alone conjuring a spell to communicate with her dead sister, Hinabi.

"Sister…" she began to say, "I have successfully made it into the Duel Academy School. The plan to make Chazz Princeton pay for what he did to you… is near."

A mirror image of Hinabi's was in front of Asami.

"You have done well, Asami. I am grateful to have you as my sister. I would not be here in the underworld had it not been for him," she replied.

"Don't worry, Hinabi. I will bring you back from the dead and we will make him pay. Your blood, the blood that now runs through his veins is the key to our plan. I must capture him to do so," explained Asami.

"Not yet, Asami. First, have you located him at the school?" Hinabi asked.

"No, I've been the Chancellor's office trying to get him to let me stay at the Slifer dormitory because Chazz has now broken the curse that you placed upon him. He now walks around with the face of a girl," Asami explained.

"He has found someone else to love?" Hinabi became angry. "Whatever you do, find him, gain his trust, just do something!" she shouted.

"I will, Hinabi. Don't worry. Before the year is over, Chazz Princeton, will play for what he has done to you."

Hinabi nodded in agreement before she disappeared.

**(Asami's POV)  
**_But if Chazz has really found someone to love, then this task will be harder than I expected. I'll have to create obstacles throughout the relationship he now shares with someone. More is needed to bring you back my dear sister. Soon Hinabi, really soon, you will have your revenge.  
_**(End POV)**

* * *

In Tiffany's dorm room, Tiff had got bored with just listening to Syrus talk on and on, so she decided to dress him up in some gothic clothes, darken his image a little.

"So, why are we dressing me up?" asked Syrus.

"Because, girls like hot goth guys. Of course, there is something that still needs to be worked on." Tiffany put her hands on her hips.

Syrus was wearing a black short-sleeved shirt that had the 'Rocky Horror Picture Show' logo on the front of it, black leather jeans, black wrists bands with spikes on them, and a black spiked choker. He still had on his own shoes though.

"I feel weird wearing all of this black," Syrus replied.

"Oh you'll get used to it. Now the only thing that's missing is the black nail polish and the black eye shadow. Also… you're glasses are going to have to go," said Tiffany.

"But… I can't see without my glasses!" Syrus held onto his glasses as if they were the only things he had in life.

"Haha, here's a tip: contacts. Get used to them," replied Tiffany.

"You mean though things you put in your eyes to help you see instead of wearing glasses?" asked Syrus.

"Yep. And I got the cool ones that changes your eye color too," Tiffany said.

"Do they hurt?" Syrus asked.

"Uh no. If they did, I wouldn't be wearing them right now. So just relax, Syrus. It won't hurt a bit." Tiffany smiled devilishly.

"But I like my glasses. And I've never worn contacts before." Syrus got scared and ran and hid under _Chelsea's_ bed.

"Dude, they're not going to kill you." Tiffany crossed her arms and shook her head in annoyance.

"Yeah but I don't know that."

Syrus was still under the bed hiding. Just then, he saw two eyeballs staring at him.

"AAHH, there's something under this bed!" he screamed.

Before he could get away from whatever was next to him under the bed, that something had scratched him in the face. And at that moment, a meow was heard after that and Dr. Banner's cat Pharaoh, came from under the bed.

"What the fuck?" Tiff sweat dropped.

Syrus crawled from under the bed with cat scratches on his face. Tiff started laughing. Aside from being scratched in the face by Pharaoh, his glasses broke. So, Syrus was now blind as a bat.

"Maybe I'll take you up on your offer of the contacts now," said Syrus, holding up his broken glasses.

"Aw, it's not your fault. Dr. Banner's cat is always in my room. Forgot he was under there though. He didn't make any noise. He likes my kitty so that's why he hangs out in here. Cause she's a female. I just don't want them mating in my room cause went cats do it, it's really loud," explained Tiff.

"Uh-huh." Syrus was just going along with what Tiff was saying.

"So, contacts it is." Tiff walked over towards her dresser and started digging around it in for the extra pair of contacts that she had.

* * *

Back at the beach, Jaden pretty much dug into all of the food Chazz had laid out on the picnic blanket. The only thing that was left to eat was the dessert. And Chazz told Jaden not to eat it yet because she was saving it for later.

"Don't drink all of the Cider, Jaden." Chazz took the bottle of Apple Cider from Jaden.

"But I was thirsty. And you won't let me touch any of the ice cream you have in the ice chest," replied Jaden.

"You're still hungry?" asked Chazz.

"Well, I still have a little room left for some ice cream. What kind do you have anyway?" Jaden asked.

"Actually, its two different kinds of ice cream that I got: Vanilla and Peppermint," said Chazz.

"They both sound good. So, when can we get some of it?" asked Jaden.

"Like I said, later. But first…"

Chazz began unbuttoning and unzipping her uniform top. Jaden, clueless and just now realizing what Chazz was doing, his face turned a deep red and her turned around so he wouldn't be facing her.

"Uh, Chazz, wha-what are you doing?" he asked, blushing.

"I'm about to go skinny-dipping. With all that food, a girl's gotta do something to work off the pounds. And besides, I like to swim. Would you like to join me?" asked Chazz, smiling.

"There-there's just one problem with that." Jaden was still turned around.

"And what's that, honeybunch?" Chazz asked.

"I-I've never seen a girl naked before." Jaden was still blushing.

"It's not a big deal, Jaden. As long as I'm the only one you see naked, of course. So join me."

Jaden didn't say anything. He was still turned around. Chazz took the opportunity to crawl over in front of Jaden. Jaden looked up at her, her top slightly open, showing a little cleavage. Chazz gave Jaden the puppy dog pout.

"Jaden, please join me. It'll be fun." Chazz wrapped her arms around Jaden's neck and kissed him.

Jaden broke the kiss. "You know I hate it when you do that, Chazz," he said, smiling.

"I know. Come on, honeybunch. Please," pleaded Chazz.

Jaden thought about it for five minutes before he caved in and decided to go skinny-dipping with Chazz. Chazz finished taking off her clothes and Jaden was in the process in trying to get his off.

"Meet you in the water, Jaden!" Chazz happily ran towards the ocean and jumped into the water.

"Hey, wait!" Jaden got up and ran towards the ocean to join her.

As soon as they got in, Chazz kept splashing Jaden with water.

"Hey, come on now, Chazz. It's not fair for you to splash me and you duck under water every time I want to splash you," laughed Jaden.

"But it's more fun that way," Chazz giggled as she began backstroking, revealing her breast which made Jaden blush.

"Chazz, I'm not trying to be perverted or anything but… this will be the first time… I-I've seen you naked." Jaden's face turned a darker shade of red. That's when he noticed that Chazz was nowhere to be seen. "Chazz?" he said, worriedly.

Just then, Chazz jumped up from under the water behind Jaden, scaring him half to death. Chazz only laughed in amusement.

"Aw, did I scare you, honeybunch?" she asked as she hugged Jaden from behind.

Jaden's head looked as if it wanted to explode from embarrassment. "I-I'm okay, Chazz. You had me worried a little bit when I didn't see you," he said.

"That's cute. You were worried about me. Jaden, you do realize that I have more planned for us this evening right?"

"Uh, I figured as much." Jaden pretended that he knew what Chazz was talking about.

Chazz began to kiss Jaden on his neck. She slowly began to move her arms from around Jaden and positioned them around his waist underwater. Chazz blushed a little, knowing that her hands were inches away from touching Jaden's member.

**(Chazz's POV)  
**_I love you so much, Jaden. I owe you for what you've done for me. Our feelings for each other will grow before this day ends.  
_**(End POV)**

"Jaden, why don't we get out of the water and go sit back on the picnic blanket?" Chazz suggested.

"Sure but are you okay, Chazz?" asked Jaden.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just thought that maybe you might want some ice cream," replied Chazz.

"So we can eat it now?" Jaden asked.

"Yep, so come on or I'm going to start eating some of it without you." Chazz began swimming back towards their little picnic area. Jaden followed.

As soon as Chazz made it out of the water and onto the beach, she grabbed her backpack, opened it, and got out two towels. One for herself and one for Jaden.

"So, what made you decide to want some ice cream now?" Jaden asked.

"Uh, no reason. I just got hungry again that's all," replied Chazz.

"Oh." Jaden noticed a sadden expression on Chazz's face. "What's wrong, Chazz?" he asked.

"It's nothing. I'm fine. I'm just… thinking," said Chazz.

"Thinking about what?"

"Well, everything that we've been through since last semester. Jaden… what do you… think of me?" asked Chazz, while blushing.

"What do I think of you?" Jaden was confused.

"Yeah. Please tell me. I want to know."

"Well, I don't know what you want me to say. I love you and you're the most wonderful person I've ever met despite what others think of you. What brought this on?" asked Jaden.

Chazz sighed and just brought her knees closer to her chest.

"Chazz, if something is bothering you, you need to tell me. Did something happen to you over the summer that I should know about?"

There was no reply, only the sound of Chazz crying silently. Jaden wrapped his arms around her for comfort.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I should've told you what happened… w-when I first saw you today. I lied when I said that my father was shocked when he saw that I came home as a girl. In fact, he figured that I would choose to stay a girl because I couldn't cut it as a man and that I was weak. My mother tried to tell my father to stop but all he did was slap her and told her to shut up. He even said that he hated me even more for coming home as a female. Jaden… I… I don't know what to do anymore!" Chazz sobbed deeply into her hands.

Jaden tried to comfort her as much as he could. "Don't cry. I'm here and I'll always be here for you when you need me," he replied with the sound of soothing in his voice.

Chazz just looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you, Jaden." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Jaden… I want you… to make love to me."

Jaden blushed. "Uh, uh, are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes Jaden. I'm sure. I can't let what my brother did to me ruin what life I can have with you. I don't want to be afraid to love anymore," said Chazz.

"Okay, but you'll have to forgive me because… I've never done this before," replied Jaden.

"Don't worry about it, Jaden. I don't expect you to be experienced or anything." Chazz smiled in amusement and lied back on the picnic blanket.

Jaden watched her as she lie down on the blanket. But as he attempted to hover over her, he ended up losing his balance by getting his foot tangled up in the corner of it. Chazz tried to grab him but Jaden lost her grip and slid across, landing head first into the sand. Chazz sighed and shook her head in annoyance at his unbelievable stupidity.

But Jaden, on the other hand, popped his head up out from under the sand and laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry about that," he replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"What the hell did you do that for, slacker?" asked Chazz, angrily.

"Hey, I didn't do it on purpose," said Jaden.

Chazz rolled her eyes. "Sure you didn't," she replied, sarcastically.

"But I swear I didn't do it on purpose."

Chazz ignored him as she straightened up the blanket that Jaden had messed up with his klutziness.

"You're not mad at me, are you? You have to understand that 'making love' is something I've never done before," said Jaden.

"I'm not mad at you. It's understandable that you're a virgin and I'm not. Well, I'm not but my ex-girlfriend was." Chazz patted on a spot next to her, signaling for Jaden to sit down next to her.

Jaden walked back over towards her, and as he sat down, his stomach began to ground. But he didn't bother acknowledging it at the moment after what Chazz had said.

"Hey, what do mean when you said that your ex-girlfriend was a virgin?" he asked.

"Duh, it means she never had sex! And since her blood now runs through my body it… kinda makes me a virgin again." She blushed slightly.

"Oh… so that means… you don't know what… to do… either?" Jaden asked, hesitantly.

"No, it doesn't mean anything like that. It just… it's going to hurt whenever I decide… to have sex with someone," Chazz explained.

"It does?" Jaden was confused.

"For a girl it does. Not for a guy. Jeez Jaden, didn't your parents ever teach you about the 'circles of life'? You being a klutz kinda killed the mood back there earlier."

"Oh come on, give me some credit. I was nervous. And… what do you mean when you say 'the circles of life'?" Jaden's stomach began to growl again. "And now I'm hungry. You don't mind if I get some ice cream do you?"

Chazz giggled. "You know, you don't have to ask me, honeybunch. It's in the cooler," she said, smiling.

"Cool," he said as he popped open the cooler and grabbed the chocolate ice cream.

Chazz decided to grab the peppermint ice cream and eat a little bit of it. She propped herself on one elbow as Jaden grabbed a serving spoon out of the picnic basket. Jaden hungrily ate some of the ice cream.

"You really were hungry weren't you?" asked Chazz.

"Yeah, I was," said Jaden, his mouth full.

"What have I told you about talking with your mouth full?"

Jaden swallowed the ice cream before he spoke. "Is it that much of a problem?" he asked.

"Not really but it is rude to talk to someone with your mouth full. Sorry if I'm being a pain. It's just that I was raised to swallow my food before talking to someone," explained Chazz.

"It's okay. Your mom raised you well didn't she?" Jaden smiled.

"How'd you know I was talking about my mother?"

"I just had a feeling it was her. It couldn't have been your father since he acts like he could care less what you do," replied Jaden.

Chazz sighed. "That's true."

Jaden continued eating the chocolate ice cream. Chazz only ate a little bit of the peppermint ice cream. She was beginning to get bored so, she grabbed the ice cream away from Jaden and put the lid back on it. He pouted.

"Hey, I was eating that," he whined.

Chazz put both of the ice creams back into the picnic basket. "I was getting bored watching you eat."

She proceeded into wrapping her arms around Jaden's neck and kissing him passionately. They kissed for minutes, both oblivious to the passing of time, tongue tips touching, plundering, and exciting each other in a torrent of delirious intensity. Jaden broke the kiss to catch his breath. Chazz only giggled.

"Is this too much for you?" she asked.

Jaden shook his head. "No, I'm good. Uh, maybe… we can finish what we sorta started earlier," he blushed.

"Are you sure you're ready, Jaden? I don't want to rush you," Chazz asked softly.

**(Jaden's POV)  
**_Okay Jaden, it's now or never. Don't turn your back on Chazz. You're doing this because you love him, and that you're ready.  
_**(End POV)**

"I'm ready." Jaden smiled.

* * *

(**FP: **Warning, warning, WARNING!!!! Sex Scene!!! Please skip if you do not wish to read it. **KK:** Knowing you, you'd want to read it.** S4E:** Shh!!! It's about to start.)

* * *

Chazz returned Jaden's smile with her own. She lied down gently on her back as Jaden hovered over her body and began kissing her. At the same time, she started moving her hands around Jaden's back, right around to his arousal. Jaden blushed but at the same time, he enjoyed the gentle touch. He removed Chazz's towel and his own, then placed them beside the blanket. His lips left hers and moved down towards her neck, placing little butterfly kisses on both sides.

She moaned softly as he marked her neck, knowing later that hickies would appear there. Jaden continued to kiss her neck, and steady moved down further until her reached her breasts. He kissed her left breast gently, taking her nipple ring between his teeth, tugging lightly, and her stomach almost turned itself inside out the pleasure was so deep. He switched to the other side, scraped the nipple lightly with his teeth, then closed his mouth over the entire peak and sucked so deeply she cried out. He did the same to her other nipple as she continue to moan in sheer pleasure.

He stopped for a moment to just admire Chazz's entire body in amazement. He loved her so much even though she had been through a lot before they met each other. He was wondering why anyone would want to hurt someone so… so innocent. Then again, he was innocent himself in most ways. Chazz noticed that he was looking down at her.

"Jaden? Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, nothing wrong. I was just… admiring how beautiful you look," he replied.

Chazz blushed. "I'm not beautiful."

"Yes you are. You're beautiful to me." Jaden smiled.

Before Chazz could reply, Jaden had placed his lips back over hers. He slowly moved his hands down her hips to her thighs. Stopping there, he slipped between her thighs, pressing them apart gently.

"Please, Jaden, take me now," Chazz moaned softly.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Don't worry about hurting me." She gave him a smile of reassurance.

Jaden nodded. "Okay, but I'll still try not to hurt you," he whispered, kissing her softly as he carefully entered her.

She whimpered as Jaden slowly begin to push himself inside of her. He stopped for a moment, wondering if she was okay.

"I can stop if you want me to," he replied.

Chazz shook her head. "No, don't. It's going to hurt regardless."

"I'm just making sure I'm not hurting you."

"I know."

Chazz wrapped her arms around Jaden's neck and kissed him. Then, as naturally as if they'd been making love for years, she arched, moving her hips, her body begging for fulfillment. Jaden couldn't stand it anymore.

In one swift movement he thrust and made her his, heard her stifled gasp, felt her body surrender to him, and knew the exquisite joy of possessing her heart and soul. Chazz let out a tiny cry of wonder and pain as he discovered her. Then just as quickly gave way to the wonderful mysterious rhythm of their bodies entwining as one, felt the delicious pain and joy of being possessed by someone she—

Loved.

They climaxed in a glorious coming together of body and soul Chazz knew the truth. She was truly in love with Jaden. For a minute, they both lay there, quietly catching their breath, arms and legs intertwined. In her life, she'd never been closer to another person. Not physically, not spiritually.

Jaden lifted his head from where it had been resting on Chazz's shoulder. "You okay?"

She looked up at him. "I'm fine. You weren't half bad for a virgin."

He blushed. "Um, thanks. And… I'm not a virgin anymore."

Chazz slightly laughed. "That's true. Ready for a second round?"

"Second round?" asked Jaden.

"Well, with what I have in mind…" Chazz pushed Jaden onto his back and rose up on her elbow as she stroked him. She then began licking her way across his stomach, further and further down, past his navel, down towards his waist.

Jaden did not have enough time to brace for what was about to happen next. At that moment, Chazz had placed Jaden's member inside of her mouth, moving her tongue up and down, all around his arousal. When it would have been so easy to lie back and enjoy it, he rose up on his elbows, knowing instinctively she needed eye contact. It didn't take long, the pressure in his groin began to build, radiating out until he felt his control slipping. With his eyes on Chazz's every move, it was impossible not to lose it. He groaned and let his head fall back.

"Chazz, stop. I'm too close."

"Why stop? I can tell you're enjoying it," she replied.

Jaden couldn't hold back, he released himself inside of Chazz's mouth. She swallowed all that he released.

* * *

(**FP:** It has ended. Of course, if you didn't read it because your eyes and brain are sensitive to scarring, then… you missed a lot! **S4E:** You're so mean FP. **KK:** She's always been like that. Okay, it's safe from here on out.)

* * *

Jaden breathed heavily as Chazz lay down beside him and smiled. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, Chazz," he said.

"I love you too, Jaden. And thank you."

"For what?" Jaden asked.

"For not abandoning me when I really needed someone," said Chazz.

"I would never leave you, Chazz. Not for any reason. I'll always be here for you," Jaden said.

"I believe you." Chazz sighed elatedly. She felt like she was in heaven being with Jaden.

It was starting to get darker outside and the air was beginning to feel a little cold. Chazz gathered all of her clothes.

"We should head back before anyone finds us here." She began to put all of her clothes back on.

"Yeah, you're right. Wouldn't want Crowler to find us out here." Jaden gathered all of his clothes as well.

Chazz cringed at the thought of Crowler catching them together. "Yeah, I'm glad he had more important things to do today than to patrol."

Jaden had finished putting his clothes back on and then he wrapped his arms around Chazz again. Gently embracing her.

"Not even Crowler can keep me away from you," he replied, smiling.

Chazz giggled a little. "Please tell me you're not up for a round three?"

"Oh no, I'm more hungry than anything."

She scoffed. "You're always hungry."

They packed up everything and headed back to the Slifer dorms.

* * *

Chazz and Jaden kissed each other goodnight before and headed back to their own dorms. Even though Chazz had to share hers with TiFFany. She slowly opened the door quietly and walked in, thinking she was safe. But as soon as she turned around to close the door, trying not to wake TiFF, the lights turned on, which, by the way, made her jump.

TiFF, on the other hand, was sitting up on her bed, petting her kitty. She looked like she was pissed.

"Uh, hi there," Chazz said, placing her shoes by the door.

"Where the fuck have you been all damn fucking night?!" yelled TiFF.

"Why do you care where I've been? What, I have a curfew now?" asked Chazz sarcastically, crossing her arms.

"I asked because I don't like it when people try to sneak in my room in the middle of the night. I end up fucking someone up for that type of shit. You lucky I didn't have a gun. You would have a big hole in your ass right now."

"Okay, then. So, I'm here now and uh—

"Yeah, yeah. Look, I could really care less about what you were doing because I can pretty much guess why you're just getting here at like… almost midnight! Anyway, it's just the idea that you ran off with your boyfriend and left me with the midget," said TiFF.

"Midget? You mean Syrus?"

"Yeah! That's his name. I kinda darkened his image a little so don't be freaked out when you see what he looks like tomorrow."

"Don't worry, I won't." Chazz yawned sleepily as she walked over towards her bed and crawled under the covers.

**(TiFF's POV)  
**_There's something really strange about that girl…  
_**(End POV)**

* * *

**KK: **Chapter two is finally done! Yeah!!! Whoo-hoo!!!

**FP:** (starts dancing with plushie)

**S4E:** You're not supposed to even touching the plushie. You're on a plushie diet.

**FP:** But it's my plushie. So, nyah!!!

**KK:** Okay, chill out with that. Yeesh! Anyway, sorry it took me so long to update my story. If I knew writing Jaden's first time would be a pain in my ass, I would've given up on trying to write it and took the story down.

**S4E:** No! Don't do that! By the way… when does my character get to be with Syrus?

**FP: **(laughing) Haha, your character is queer!

**S4E: **Shut up! So sue me!

**FP:** You want me to sue you for your character being gay?

**KK: **All right, hush that crap. So, chapter two's done, so stay tuned for chapter three!

**S4E and FP:** Review!


	4. Monday Mayhem

**KK:** Chapter three! Woot! Woot!

**FP:** Yay, crazy things happen now.

**S4E:** Well, you're already crazy, so it just fits perfectly fine.

**FP:** Go screw Syrus or something.

**KK:** Not happening since… well, he's trying to hit on TiFF.

**S4E:** TiFF is evil!!

**KK:** No, she's not. But I'm not going to give away any info on her. You'll just have to find out within the story.

**FP:** Squee!

**S4E:** At least she didn't use 'splee'.

**KK:** Good. 'Splee' is my word. Okay, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Monday Mayhem**

Chazz blinked as the persistent ray of warm sunshine peeped through the half-closed shutters in the room. Opening her eyes, she had suddenly realized… that today was Monday. Today's the first day of class for the new semester. Knowing this, she threw the covers off of her and hurried out of bed to get ready. Class had started an hour ago and she was already late.

"Ooooh, you're late," replied TiFF, sitting on the top bunk.

Chazz turned around and saw that TiFF had not left the room. "What about you? Shouldn't you be in class?" she asked.

"Nope. I'm skippin' like I usually do. Besides, I can always go and get my work anytime I want to."

"Gee, the teachers must really love you enough to do that," said Chazz sarcastically. "They haven't kicked you off the island for that?"

"Hey, I get my work done at least. I just don't feel like going to class, especially if I have to look at Crowler's face all day," joked TiFF.

"Well, I wouldn't say looking at him is a picnic either," Chazz sighed as she continued to gather all of her things.

"Speaking of picnics, how was yours?" TiFF gave a wide grin.

Chazz blushed. "Picnic? Uh, who told you that?"

"Dorothy told me, of course. She's the one who helped you set it up. And, the hickies on your neck say that you had a really good time last night. That's why came back so late." TiFF began to laugh.

"You know nothing. Nothing happened. Well, nothing that concerns you anyway," Chazz replied, while putting on the girls' uniform.

"Ah-ha! So you did do it with him!" TiFF pointed her finger at Chazz and laughed even harder.

Chazz's face turned even redder. "I did no such thing!" she yelled.

"Whatever. You can lie all you want. Oh, and you're just about like three hours late for class almost." TiFF pointed at the clock on the wall.

"Shit!" Chazz just grabbed everything she thought she might've needed for class and ran out of the room in a hurry.

* * *

Meanwhile, in class, everyone had started on their assignment. Most were actually doing it, others were… just being flat out lazy. Though Jaden, on the other hand, had his head down sleep, like he usually does and Syrus always has to wake him up.

"Jaden, wake up." Syrus was pretty much shaking him awake.

Jaden sat up and yawned sleepily. Syrus sighed in annoyance.

"You really gotta stop sleeping in class, Jay," he replied.

Jaden yawned again. "I can't help it. Class is so boring," he said as he turned to look at Syrus, only to realize what he was wearing. "What the heck happened to you?" he asked.

"What?" Syrus looked at himself. "Oh, the clothes, well, TiFF decided to darken my image a little yesterday while you and Chelsea were gone."

"You sure you didn't lose a bet?" asked Jaden.

"Very funny," said Syrus as he crossed his arms.

"Speaking of Chelsea, where is she?"

"Don't know. She hasn't come to class yet," said Syrus.

"Oh. She probably woke up late or something," Jaden said while blushing a little.

Syrus looked at Jaden curiously. "What did you two do last night?" he asked him.

Jaden's face turned even redder. "N-nothing, okay. Just drop it, please?" he pleaded.

Syrus's face turned from a confused expression to a heavy-duty grin. "You two did it last night, didn't you?" he asked, grinning triumphantly.

And with his friend's comment, Jaden couldn't help but blush even more than ever. It only made Syrus's suspicions more accurate.

"You did, didn't you?" Syrus kept teasing Jaden.

"Okay, okay, I admit it. I had sex with her. Are you happy now!?" Jaden nearly shouted.

Thankfully, everyone was busy with his or her work to notice what he had said, except for Chancellor Crowler, of course.

"Is there something you'd like to share with us, slacker?" he asked, looking at Jaden with interest.

Jaden blushed again. "Uhhhh, no sir. Nothing at all."

And of course Crowler didn't believe him so he decided to walk up the stairs where Jaden sat. "Oh please, tell us, Jaden. And don't lie either. I know you weren't in your dorm room yesterday. Your little dinner with your _girlfriend_ last night is no secret either." Crowler grinned, knowing that he'd embarrassed Jaden to the fullest extent.

Some of the students even began snickering.

**(Jaden's POV)  
**_Crap, I'm done for now. Chazz is going to kill me when she finds out that Crowler knowing what we did last night.  
_**(End POV)**

Just then, Vice Principle Bonaparte walked into the classroom.

"Students, may I have your attention please?"

All the students turned their attention towards Bonaparte. "I have an announcement to make. We—

Before he could finish what he was about to say, he nearly got knocked over by Chazz running down the stairs, not paying attention to where she was going. She quickly turned around and bowed.

"I'm sorry, Bonaparte," Chazz apologized, and then took her seat next to Jaden.

While taking her seat, Asami had sensed Chazz's presence.

**(Asami's POV)  
**_So, you've finally appeared to me, Chazz Princeton.  
_**(End POV)**

"Bonaparte, I need to have a word with you," replied Crowler.

"Not now, Crowler. I'm busy. Now, like I was saying, we have a new student who will be starting his second year here at Duel Academy, as a Slifer Red, of course. Please give a warm welcome to Mr. Trevor Kane."

The boy stepped from behind Bonaparte. He looked no older than 15. And as usual, all the guys ignore what's going on. Whereas, some of the girls on the other hand were giggling in an annoying and obnoxious way that gets on everyone's nerves. Crowler, on the other hand, held out his hand for Trevor to shake it.

"Well, Trevor, I am Chancellor Crower. I will be one of your teachers this year. I expect you to keep up and follow along with my class. If you fall behind, I will have no choice but to fail you. Understand?" Crowler grinned to himself.

"Yes sir," Trevor replied.

**(Trevor's POV)  
**_Yeesh! This school has cross dressing teachers. Who knew?  
_**(End POV)**

Chazz was too busy hugging Jaden, instead of doing her work.

"Hey honeybunch," she sighed happily, still hugging him.

"Hey, Chels. Say, how come you're so late to class today?" asked Jaden.

"For the same reason you sleep in class," Chazz giggled.

Jaden blushed. "Okay, then. We won't go there," he replied.

"Yeah, he already did that earlier," said Syrus.

Jaden kicked Syrus hard in his leg. Chazz saw that and became suspicious. Of course, that's when she realized that Syrus looked different.

"Okay, not gonna ask why you look like you got beat up by black makeup. But…I saw that you kicked Syrus, Jaden. Any particular reason why?" asked Chelsea.

Jaden shook his head. "No, no reason. Nothing that you need to worry about," he said, laughing nervously.

Chazz pulled Jaden by his ear and whispered, "You told him didn't you?" she asked.

Jaden shook his head. "No, I didn't tell him. Sy just sorta guessed," he whispered back to her.

Chazz pulled even harder on Jaden's ear. "We'll talk about this later."

Meanwhile, the new student, Trevor had sat down in one of the row of seats where all of the Slifer Red students seated. He noticed Chazz pulling on Jaden's ear but then let go of it.

**(Trevor's POV)  
**_Hmm, it's obvious that those two are boyfriend and girlfriend. However, there's something strange about that dude's girlfriend though. I wonder what it is.  
_**(End POV)**

"Okay class, let's continue with the subject of monster effects," Dr. Crowler announced.

Earlier he told them to write down the effect of Blast Sphere, and now they were done adding that effect from the board to their notes. But unfortunately, for today, Dr. Crowler had other ideas in mind.

"Now let's see, who can tell me what Cyber Stein's effect is? Anyone? Don't jump at once," replied Dr. Crowler sarcastically.

(**A/N: KK:** Yeah just so everyone one get confused, Hinabi's sister Asami will be addressed as her disguised name a Hisakonagi Daishi while she will be addressed by her real name in POVs, or when she's talking to her sister. But just so I would have to type out her entire disguise name, I'll shorten it to Hisa.)

Crowler waited impatiently for at least one of the students to answer his question. That's when Hisa stood up out of her seat.

"Sir, I shall try a hand at answering your question. Cyber Stein's effect causes you to give up 5000 of your own life points," she replied.

"That's—

"Wait, sir. Cyber Stein does require you to give up 5000 of your life points, but that effect only works when you want to summon any fusion monster of any level from you deck to the field," Trevor said as he stood up out of his seat.

Hisa glared at Trevor and he did the same to her. Crowler only stuttered in shock that someone actually got his question right without choking in front of the entire class.

He got out a tissue from his sleeve and chewed on it. "There's no WAY a Slifer slacker could possibly know the answer to that question without cheating!" he said as he pointed accusingly at Trevor while sneering. Hisa crossed her arms and scoffed.

"I completely agree with you, Dr. Crowler. And it was also very rude of you to jump in while I was trying to answer his question," she replied.

"Hey, it's not my fault you only knew half of the question and you're a Slifer student too so you can't talk," Trevor said.

"I knew the whole answer, you twit! Only you jumped up without raising your hand! And I'll have you know that I am smart than the average Slifer student! I just got stuck in the dormitory with you losers" yelled Hisa.

"So!? It doesn't mean I'm a cheater and you have you no right to call me a twit!" Trevor yelled back.

"I can call you whatever I want, loser!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"AAAHHH!!! Shut the fuck up already!!! This isn't mating season! Go fight on your own damn time!" shouted Chazz angrily.

Both Trevor and Hisa stopped fighting and looked over at Chazz, who by the way was glaring at them. The rest of the class, however, was just gaped at them without saying a word. Crowler just went ballistic.

"All of you, in detention, NOW!!! Trevor, Hisa, Chelsea! Move it, now!!!" he shouted angrily as he pointed towards the door.

"Detention on my first day here, just wonderful," said Trevor.

"I blame you for this," said Hisa.

"Blow me," he said.

Some of the class started snickering at the little display of immaturity that was going on at the moment.

"GET OUT NOW!!!" screamed Dr. Crowler angrily.

Chazz, Trevor and Hisa grabbed all of their things and ran out of the classroom, knowing that they had pissed off Dr. Crowler. The class, on the other hand, was laughing as they had left.

* * *

In the detention room, Chazz was sitting at the front of the rows with her head down on the desk, Trevor was sitting in the back of the room bored out of his mind, and Hisa was writing something down on a piece of paper. She and Trevor were still mad at each other. Chazz was mad because she was sent to detention just because she told those two to 'shut the fuck up'.

No one else was in there but them and the detention teacher was too busy looking at a gay porno magazine to even noticed that Hisa had moved her desk around so she wouldn't be facing anyone, obviously up to something of course.

**(Asami's POV)  
**_This is absurd! I shouldn't be treated like a criminal being trapped in this godforsaken hell-hole. And that Trevor boy, god I can't stand him now! He's made my list of people to take revenge on. But I'll deal with him later. He's nothing but a small problem. My main concerns, is getting revenge on Chazz Princeton and avenge my sister's death.  
_**(End POV)**

Hisa looked over at Chazz and noticed that her head was still down on the desk. So she really wasn't paying attention to anyone.

**(Asami's POV)  
**_Now's the time to put my plan into motion, but first, to teach those fools in class not to mess with me, I'll finish their day with some spells.  
_**(End POV)**

Hisa smiled evilly, as she took a book out of her backpack and opened it to a specific list of spells that she was planning on using.

"Ah, now there's something good I can use," she said to herself.

"Whatcha doin?" someone asked.

"AAHH!!!" Hisa freaked out and threw her book up in the air. She turned around and saw that Trevor was standing behind her.

"Wow, if I knew you were gonna freak out, I would've grabbed one of the roaches out of my dorm and threw it on you," replied Trevor sarcastically.

"What do you want?!" Hisa snapped.

"Whoa, you don't have to go all hostile on me. I just came over here to apologize. You do know what that is, don't you? Or do I have to explain it slowly for you to understand me."

"I know what an apology is you idiot. And quite frankly I don't accept it after you tried to insult my intelligence just now," Hisa replied.

"Dude, it was a joke. Ever heard of it?" Trevor sighed and he walked over to where her book had landed and picked it up off the floor. He noticed the title of the book but thought nothing of it as he gave it back to Hisa.

Hisa snatched her book back from him and held it close to her chest. Trevor crossed his arms and scoffed.

"You didn't have to snatch it from me. I was being nice and giving it to you. So… you into spells or something?" he asked.

"Why?" Hisa looked at him suspiciously.

"Well, I saw the title of your book and I thought you might be interested in the history of black magick or something," said Trevor.

"I already know the history of black magick, witches, wiccans, and anything else that falls into that category," said Hisa.

"Cool. I used to be into that kind of stuff. Back when I used to think it was real."

"It is real. You just don't find many people who actually know what they're doing and claim their some kind of witch when they can't do a damn thing or know the first thing about Wiccan religion for that matter. I hate posers like that." Hisa sat her book on the desk.

"So… do you think you're one or are you're a poser?" asked Trevor.

"I am not a poser! I know the difference between real and fake and quite frankly, I don't appreciate you wanting to know my business," replied Hisa.

"Hey, I only asked a question. If you think you're some kind of spellcaster, it's cool with me. It's not my place to judge what you are or what you believe. I just know that most of that Wicca religion stuff is dangerous. I'd be careful if I was you," advised Trevor.

"I know what I'm doing, thank you," said Hisa.

"I'm just warning you, that's all. I'm not trying to be funny or anything. It's just that… a lot of bad things happen when people use something that they don't fully understand." Trevor left and went back over to his seat.

**(Asami's POV)  
**_I wonder… perhaps this boy may know something that I haven't found out yet. I wonder what it is. Hmm…I might have to keep an eye on him as well for he seems to know about the world of magick. But what he doesn't know is that there are people in that world who can be quite…dangerous…  
_**(End POV)**

* * *

Later on that day, Jaden was waiting outside of the detention room for Chazz to come out. He told Syrus to go on ahead to lunch without him which surprised Syrus because when it came to food, Jaden was the first one to ready to chow down.

The door opened and Chazz came out, yawning and stretching but when she saw Jaden she immediately lunged at him, causing them both to fall on the floor. Jaden only laughed as he hugged her.

"Hey Chazz, glad to see me huh?" he said.

"Of course because I was bored all day being in detention because of those two idiots yelling in class earlier," replied Chazz.

"Aw, I'm sorry. Usually I'm the one in detention around this time if Crowler has anything to say about it," Jaden said.

"Oh forget that ol' cross-dresser. I'm just glad to be out of there." Chazz placed her head against Jaden's chest.

"How cute, but do you mind moving out of the way so some of us can get out?" replied Hisa sarcastically.

Chazz became annoyed again. Jaden looked up and saw it was the new girl from class earlier. He saw that she was also a Slifer red student.

"Hello there," he replied, smiling.

"Mhmm." Hisa ignored them both as she stepped over them trying to leave.

"O…k…then, maybe she wasn't in the mood to talk," Jaden said.

"Or she's she rude and only cares about herself." Chazz rolled her eyes.

"Well, that can't be true. After all, doesn't that remind you of someone?" Jaden looked down at Chazz and smiled.

Chazz blushed. "You're talking about me aren't you?"

"Yes, but it's not a bad thing. Besides, I love you."

"I love you too, Jaden." Chazz sighed as she stood up to her feet.

"You're not upset are you?" asked Jaden, standing up as well.

"Not in so many ways." She crossed her arms, her back facing him.

"Please Chazz, don't be mad. Sometimes I can't help but remember your old personality but I know you've changed." Jaden wrapped his arms around her waist, placing a small kiss against her cheek.

Chazz lightly placed one of Jaden's hands on her stomach. "Jaden, you do know that I might get pregnant eventually right?" she asked.

"Uh…" Jaden sweat dropped in confusion.

"We made love without a condom, Jaden. I'm going to end up pregnant i.e. having a baby in case you didn't know what I meant." Chazz sighed.

"Oh, well, that shouldn't be a problem should it? I mean, we can take care of a baby together. Chazz…is this something you want though?" Jaden was now concerned about Chazz.

"I wouldn't mind having a baby. But that's a very big step though in life that—

Chazz was cut off in mid-sentence as she heard a few girls screaming and eventually saw them running down the halls in terror like they'd seen a ghost. Jaden was also confused on what was going on.

"What the hell?" Chazz looked around but managed to grab one of the girls by the wrists. "What's going on?" she asked her.

The girl was panting from running so much. "They're…everywhere!!! Roaches!!!! Frogs!!! Other things…they're just….EVERYWHERE!!!!!" the girl screamed as she ran away.

Jaden scratched the back of his head. "I'm trying to make sense of that," he said.

Chazz gasped as she saw a whole group of frogs came hopping towards them.

"I'm out of here!" she shouted as she started running.

"Wait up, Chazz!" Jaden ran after her.

The girl was right. They were everywhere. All kinds of insects, amphibians, spiders, roaches, and other little critters were all over the place inside the main building. Students left and right were freaking out. Even the teachers as well, though they were trying to calm everyone down, it was not working.

What the hell was going on this Monday? There's one explanation for all of this. Nobody but Hisa had done all of this.

She, on the other hand, was outside walking towards the Slifer dorm, laughing to herself at what she'd done as she heard the distance screams from all the students and adults.

"Heh, that'll teach these fools to mock me. I have much more in store for Duel Academy this semester! You all will fear me before the end of this year! Hahahahaha!!!!!" Her evil laughed echoed outside.

* * *

**KK: **Hey everybody, I'm still alive. Sorry I haven't updated in months at a time. Role playing became my new hobby. So, if this chapter is not all that great I'm sorry for right now, I'm trying to get my writing mojo back.

**FP:** Too bad I'm not on this forum. You need to call me more often KK.

**KK: **Meh, you need to get a real phone. I don't like calling your house on your mom's cell phone. (sighs) I need more ideas if I'm going to finish this story. I had plenty but, things have happened lately and have drained me of everything so, yeah.

**FP: **S4E will not be joining us for the rest of the story because of eh, family problems and such. We won't get into that.

**KK: **Yeah I don't want to get into it either. So here's the deal, I'm gonna try and finish this story the best way I can but I'm gonna need some ideas to help me get back started. I'll edit this chapter after awhile.

**FP: **I'll help when I can.

**KK:** So, Ja ne for now everyone.


	5. Come Back: Please Read!

**KK: **Heeeey guys! Guess what! I might be making a come back with this story!

**FP: **WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (shakes pom poms)

**KK: **….. No comment.

**SmiTTy: **(strips naked)

**KK: **Damn it SmiTTy! I thought I told you to stop doing that! (shakes fist)

**SmiTTy:** You did, but when do I ever listen? XDDDD

**KK: **… Moving on. Anyway, I know I said that I got out of Yugioh Gx some time what … two years almost going on three? Well after taking a long break from Rping it, and I've recently started back watching the anime again, I've been slowly getting back into it. So I've been getting a flow of ideas on how to bring this story back to life. It's definitely going to be rewritten.

**SmiTTy:** Isn't like … anal about author notes?

**KK: **Yeah but this is the first and only time I'm uploading a author's note instead of a chapter. Besides, I'll be taking it down when I eventually start working on these chapters and what not. Anywho, listing some ideas that will probably be used within this story. First off, Hinabi for once thing, will try and drive a wedge between Judai and Manjoume by doing a lot of crazy shit that just don't make sense. One of which I had this idea that Manjoume reverts back to being himself and instead of him being a girl, that gets transferred over to Judai who freaks out completely.

**FP:** Yeah I can totally picture that. Poor Judai. Wait … are you gonna stick to the dub names or the sub ones?

**KK: **I'm debating on that. Moving on, so when Judai is the one looking like a girl and what not, he basically just end up saying something hypocritical and it pisses Manjoume off and they break up for awhile. During this time, I think I might bring in Johan Anderson into the story and for a little bit they might go out. MIGHT … being the key word there. I'm even thinking about throwing Rei Saotome back into the picture.

**SmiTTy:** Oooh, kinky. XDDD Just kidding. You know what I don't get … why they changed Johan's name to Jesse. Isn't Johan a common name in America cuz he's like … from the Duel Academy in America or some shit like that. I dunno. I got out of Gx the same time you did.

**FP: **Anytime 4Kids dubs anime, they rape the Japanese culture from it. That's nothing new. Are Ocs of any kind welcome in this story or what?

**KK:** They are welcome but I'm probably gonna remove Trevor out of the story because I've not talked to S4E in four years. He dropped off the face of the internet so his character gets nixed. But yeah, any of you who want us to add in Ocs you guys come up with, that's more than fine, I'll accept some of them. Not all. I'll need name, age, appearance, deck, dorm color and a brief history.

**P:** No fucking Gary Stus and Mary Sus. Your send us characters of some character that sounds like a cheap rendition of Edward or Bella from Twilight, I will EAT YOU!

**KK, FP, and Smitty:** O.O

**P: **What? (rolls eyes) I fucking can't stand Twilight, so sue me.

**KK: **Yeah but don't bring that here. I don't want people attacking me over that mess.

**SmiTTy:** TEAM CEDRIC! XDDD

**P:** Ah you like Robert when he played as Cedric on Harry Potter. Well that's better than Team Edward. Fuck Edward, fuck Bella and fuck Jacob.

**FP:** Well, you're just fucking everybody aren't you, P? XDDDD

**P: **… I could like … so hit you right now FP.

**KK: **Onto to the next –

**SmiTTy:** I have a question!

**KK: **What is it?

**SmiTTy:** This ain't story related this is like RP wise and I just wanted to get this off my chest before I forget. So like … if I wanted to use a Gx character as an OC model for that dueling tournament thingy you have at Love Hina Generation, would I have to use the deck that goes with them?

**KK: **If you retain their personality but only change their names then yes you would.

**P:** Why is there dueling at an Love Hina RP board?

**KK: **Boredom. That and it gives everyone a break from participating in the storyline arcs that are up. Something to do. Besides, we have a few original YGO characters there already. The tournament will only be in the North America board. It's up to members on LH if they want to make a character for it or use one they already have and just give it a deck. It's for fun purposes only. So … like can we get back to the situation at hand please? (looks at the three of them)

**FP: **Suuuure, why not. Go ahead.

**KK:** Mkay, anyway, like stated earlier, Ocs are welcome just flush them out please so they won't be all perfect and beautiful because if you give me a character like that, I'm not gonna use it within the story. And you at least have to state how will your character contribute to the story as well. I was also thinking of adding Yubel in there some kind of way. Like pull a Chibi Vampire sort of thing and when she becomes part of Judai, she is reincarnated into maybe a child of his (daughter wise) but will have a different name of course. Just have a really creepy daddy complex.

**P:** Sounds almost like Chibi-Usa from Sailor Moon with her daddy complex she had with Mamoru. Though it was just plain friggin creepy and wasn't done right. If you use that idea, I think it could be pulled off. You gonna do it in this story or the third part to it?

**KK:** I'll probably do it in the third story where Judai goes to Manjoume's for the Christmas break. But that's a big if. Right now, mainly concentrating on this story first and seeing what all I can do to make it interesting. My writing is a little rusty so bear with me if you see some mistakes. It's been … awhile … yeah. Sorry about that. Oh and if anyone has any ideas of their own they think might work, feel free to hit me up in my email which should be viewable on my profile page . Make sure you say who you are and why you're emailing me so I won't think your message is spam. Also, if any of you known how to role play, I do have a role playing forum where you all can join. The link to it is on my profile page. The most active one out of the two I have is Love Hina Generation. If you join, make sure you read the rules and follow them as we've no time to baby sit brats that don't know how to behave.

**SmiTTy:** Seriously. And I got no time to be looking over bios of characters that have no flaws whatsoever or it's filled with a bunch of spelling mistakes that look like a monkey on crack typed it. You post it, I rip you a new one. I am the global mod there at LH, aka Naru bitchez! You set your characters up right, you won't hear my mouth. You set them up like shit, I will tell you they're shit and make you fix it. XP Don't like it, tough. Don't join.

**KK: **You're so mean, SmiTTy. Anyway, that's basically about it. I was going to give you all some sample ideas of what I've been thinking about but I didn't have time to work on them. So, this for now will do. Sorry for the long wait for those of you who liked it BUT, don't worry, I will probably be coming back to finish this story. So … YAY! I'm alive and I'm back!

**FP:** WHOOOT! YEAH BABY!

**P:** (hiding in little corner)

**KK:** Alright, until then! Bye guys!


End file.
